Storm of Dogs
Pack members Alpha : A small fluffy young purely white eskimo dog( Also known as Siberia) Beta Patrol dogs(Males and two female): Brick- A huge white Eskimo dog female Frost- A small female white Eskimo with biscuit cream Bear- A massive white extremely fluffy male Eskimo dog Mud- a white Eskimo Red- A small White male Eskimo dogkimo with Muddy paws North- A small Purely white Eskimo-dog male Flight- A white male with a torn ear Dust- a dirt stained white male Thunder- A large male white Eskimo Flight- A white male with a torn ear Dust- a dirt stained white male Jet- white male with a biscuit cream patch around right eye Cedar Moon- A large white she dog Xena- A tall white she-dog Ivy- a white she dog Midnight- A smaller white and cream she dog Woody- A smaller white with biscuit cream patches Ender- A White and biscuit cream, medium size and fluffy Eskimo dog female Ivory- a small white and biscuit cream eskimo dog female Sky- A swift small purely white eskimo dog Daisy- a Small white with biscuit cream female Hunters( Females) Swift- A white, biscuit cream she-dog Moon- A large white she dog Thunder- A large male white Eskimo Mud- a white Eskimo with Muddy paws North- A small Purely white Eskimo-dog male Sand- white with dark biscuit cream male Wolf- A pure white male with a wolfish look Bramble- Large strong white male Speed- A extremely fast white male Salt- A pure white male Rock- white male with a biscuit cream patch Saibo- A pure white male with hard paw pad Salamnder- A pure white male Blue- A large white with biscuit cream patches female Sharp- a Purely white scarred female Jade- A blue eyed white eskimo dog female Minka- A small Young white Eskimo dog Fala- a purely white and biscuit cream Eskimo dog Gypsy- A light brown eyed pure white Eskimo dog Arrow- a Tall white and biscuit cream eskimo dog Sapphire- A blue eyed white eskimo dog female Storm- A extremely fast purely white eskimo dog with a fluffy pelt Flicker- a small Eskimo-dog with a extra fluffy coat Expecting Mother-dogs and Pups: Ruby- Small white Eskimo dog female with biscuit cream patches( Mother of Sand's pups, Twist and Snow) Tiny- A unusually small female eskimo dog Cystral- A medium size White eskimo dog female standard pups: Breeze- A pure white female Lion- A massive white with biscuit cream male Ice- A small pure white male Snap- A white female with blue eyes Spring- A white female with brown eyes Rain- A blackish more white female pup( Mother is a border collie mix) Splash- A tall white male Mist- a Tall white female Leap- A springing tall pup male Bumble- A unusually small male Bee- a Smaller white female Warrior- A whitish biscuit cream male Auroura- A purely white female Tia- A white with pale biscuit cream female Wild-A thick furred white male Mountain- A thick furred white female Ocean- a blue eyed white furred female Falling- a small blue eyed female Star- a large white fur male with a biscuit cream star shape on head Starlight- A small purely white fur glowing female Twist- A pure white male Snow- a pure white fluffy female Apple- A large white male Mink- A pure white female pup Rune- A white male pup with biscuit cream patches Chapter 1 Woody woke up in her nest, the scar from the battle was deep for the pack. Bone and the guards has left expect Frost and Brick, the she-eskimos had stayed with the pack. Frost was on guard duty with Sapphire, Sapphire was a small dog. Woody stretch, moss was stuck between her claws. Siberia had made her alpha of the pack, she had pick Jet as her beta,as much she wanted to pick Ivory, Ivory said she didn't want to be beta. Jet, she wanted to be his mate but she never would admit to any other pack dog. Woody remember Fire rain's glare at the pack, Jagged was the only dog beside Frost and Brick that choose to stay with Bone but Fire Rain locked her jaws around his throat. Woody saw Jet, his cream patch around his eye made him different from every other pack member. " Alpha Woody, the patrol dogs saw Night". Woody bark," We must train, we got rid of Bone as our Alpha". The pack nodded, Jet watched the pack movements" You think night will be back." Woody glance at Jet before at the pack whispering" Probably, She wants this land only the Ice-dogs know why".Tiny span in circle, barking panicking" What we gonna do, the storm of dogs is coming, my pups will be in danger.North and the pack will be destroyed". North licked her cheek, " it okay Tiny, come down". Siberia who was scolding Rune earlier turn to face the pack" The Storm of Dogs is coming". Chapter 2 Jet and Woody lay in their dens, Jet stretched" How our future Mother-dog doing" He teased. Woody swiped his ear, her and Jet was mates. Apple revealed to her, that he wants her to be happy. Jet was the father of her litter of pups, Jet was watching the pack movements and looking out for spies. Jet spoke not looking at Woody" So can you tell me about the Faithful pack".Woody nodded" They are led by a dog name Cruel, I don't know if I should forgive the Alpha. Then their Mountain and Amazon, Bone was trying to get Amaz.." Jet bark" Isn't Amazon the Mother of Rain"?Woody nodded at Jet" Yes, Amazon is".Jet nodded but Woody barked" Tell me about the pack of the Western Eskimo". Jet look at his paws" It was much better then Bone's leadership". Jet stretched his claws scraping" We had much more freedom when Wolf led". Woody stay silent, knowing Jet probably didn't want to talk about it. Woody yawned, her teeth showing as she rested her head on her paws. " I wished that Bone was never alp-". A howl of rage irrupted her, Rune and Lion was fighting. Lion pinned Rune down and sank his teeth into his eye. Siberia race to Rune at the same time Woody did but it was too late, Lion yank back. Rune howled in agony, his pupil was torn off only having a long jagged pink scar, blinding him. Rune was unconcious, Woody swipe Lion ear," What you do that for"?Lion stared at Woody" Rune was about to end Rain". Woody snarled"You will not go on any patrols". Breeze step forward, Ice on her side" You can't punish Lion with out Punishing Rune, mother". Lion growl" That alright because she doesn't care about us, she never liked us Breeze and Ice, she always favored her first litter and now her new litter more then us". Chapter 3 Woody stand infont of her pack, Night pack was on the ice and was charging towards them. Woody sprang on Bone, biting into his neck" Traitor" She howled in rage as she sank her teeth deeper into Bone neck. Bone shook his pelt, shaking her off" I no traitor, Cliff would not let me be alpha so I had to claw my way of being alpha".Woody lunge her claw slashing his neck"Your just like Mbaya, always wanting more".A howl split the air" Bramble layed on his side, right next to him Wolf, Bone smiled at him" There gone Woody, they was to weak to survive." Woody grip Bone neck and flung him on the ice, the ice shattered, Bone sank into the ice howling" Help me". Jet snarled" No one should help you Bone".Bone splashed around, his paw slam on the water gulping for air. A large newfoundland leap towards but Midnight bit it flank and yank, sliding the newfoundland back wards. Night howl" You dirt brains save beta", Her eye gleamed as her pack race towards Bone. Bone had already sank underwater, bubbles was appear they stoped. Wound looked at Night" Bone gone, Night". Night snarled" Pack end them, end the eskimo pack NOW." Night lunge, Woody sprang as Night sprang. Woody twisted her head to bit Night neck, clawing down her face. Night claw down Woody own face kick her off, sending her spinning on the ice and bit her leg. Woody crouched low, pretending she was submitting which she never did. Night may be smart but she doesn't think before she act. Night howled in trumph and lunge, Woody sprang, slamming night's head into the ice. Under water, it was cold. Night thin pelt was covered with scars. Woody kicked her deeper into the water before swimming back up. Night eyes was closing when she looked back Night neck is broken. .... Woody and the pack howled for the lost, they had lost many eskimo dogs Saibo, Salamnder, Rock, wolf, Bramble, Speed,Sand,Blue, Daisy, North, Cedar and Ivy. Minka howled, beside Woody, her pack was safe again.